


Grumpy Nights

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Tooth Rotting Fluff, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Emerson and Remington are stuck having to sleep downstairs when the power went out leaving only a fireplace to sleep by. Thank god for air mattresses. (Maybe)
Relationships: Emerson Barrett & Remington Leith
Kudos: 15





	Grumpy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> a/u : this is N O T a incest imagine, nor is it an AU imagine. It is set in normal life of the boys (as normal as it could be. Their isn't any romance in it. Literally it's just two boys being goof ball brothers so don't come bitching at me.

Emeron had already started to doze in and out of sleep with a few shy curls laying on his forehead. They had recently gotten off of tour so they hadn't been doing much of anything but trying to relax. Sebastian was off spending time with someone, Emerson was too sleepy to bother to remember. And Remington? He didn't bother to listen at that moment.  
Soft fire light flickered onto the bed, sheets and form in the be. A fireplace happened to be their absolute only way to get some kind of heat into the room when the power went out. Remington yawned a little as he stretched out before the bed and fire. They had put the air mattress they drug up from the closet enough away from the fire no one would accidentally get burned during their sleep so he wasn't bothering on worrying about getting too close to it when he decided he was tired enough to sack out.  
Remington tugged his shirt tail down before simply flopping down onto the mattress. He landed just beside Emerson, which in turn, shot Emerson back up.  
The panicked artist let out a panicked cry before landing flat on his ass halfway off of the mattress while halfway on it at the same time. He shot a glare to the grinning Remington as he reached up to brush some of his messy, brown hair back from his eyes. "What the fuck Remington?" He mumbled out his voice a little deeper from the sleep he was forcefully woken from.  
Remington on the other had, had busted out laughing as soon as he saw his younger brother go flying off of the bed. "Holy fuck! I wish I could have recorded that!" He yelled out grinning more. The male sat up in the bed laughing his ass off still. This was a mix of his sleep deprived mind and actual sense of humor.  
Emerson couldn't help but feel a small smile form on his face. He shook his head a little trying to make it go away. Deep down he knew he would have been acting just the same to Remington if the tables where turn. Hell he flopped down onto the bed like this himself when he first crashed onto it. The artist leaned up and grabbed the pillow out from under Remington just as he went to fall back into it. Which left the singer slamming his head into...well not the absolute most comfortable bed under him. Emerson stuck his tongue out at Remington before tossing the pillow across the room.  
This action was just enough to rock him back off of the mattress and fully onto the cool floor. Remington glared to his younger brother who seemed to be contemplating sleeping like this on the floor when his shear lack of sleep hit him. Remington crawled a little closer to the end of the bed before tugging Emerson back onto it.  
"Come on, kiddo." He joked with the boy before helping his younger brother get back on the bed. Ever since the day Remington saw him got the first time. He knew no matter how much they joked and messed with each other, that he wanted, needed, to protect Emerson. It just felt like what was right at this point. He went after his own pillow and retreated hugging it to his thin chest with one arm as he noticed the peaceful and sleeping form of his young brother clutching onto the blanket


End file.
